The House in Stalingrad
by Arya May
Summary: They cannot be together yet they cannot be apart. Fate draws them but their separate paths refuse to let them remain. Their love is full of regrets and sorrow but enlaced with intensity. Can you truly love your enemy? PERMANANT HIATUS. STORY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

****

Axis Powers Hetalia FF : The House in Stalingrad

disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, I would already have made Russia take over the world with his insanity!

**Chapter 1**

Note: Historical fiction, Germany never waged war on Austria. This is for the sake of the storyline. I would also like to thank LePetitPappllion for providing the inspiration, idea, and editing.

_Pre WWII, late 1939_

The inevitable could be postphoned but never avoided. Through years of unthawed perilous tension between the two countries Austria and Germany, the latter had waged war on the former through spitfire tempers that leaked through iron walls so carefully guarded for Austria's refusal to be annexed was the last straw between. Austria was not a strong nation-he was musical and played the piano like how larks sang on a clear spring day, moving with the grace of flowing water, but his hands -unmarked and clearly of gentility- were obviously unmade for fighting or physically harming another being.

Yes, the nation was weak and waning in power and all areas of milatary and arms, seeming like fools next to the vast armies and astounding new technology of Germany's firearms and grenades. These matters did not crowd his mind however but what was was the woman next to him, poised and expression etched with worry. She moved a pale, slender hand and lightly placed it on his shoulder, a question spoken in a whisper on her lips.  
"What will happen to us now?"  
He could not answer this question even if he knew fully well what his answer contained. Austria could not lie to Hungary and tell her that all was well and will be well, the said could not laugh and pretend what he said was true. Austria feared what would happen to his beloved and fellow nation should he fall before the Germans.

His hands balled up angrily from the thought- hungary's beauty was something to be admired-no, she was not a greaty beauty but men seldomly realized it when they were lost within the charms of her features. And knowing men, especially Germany, they would molest her and dirty her after they were finished with Austria. Hungary needed to be protected, for both of their sakes.

Smiling weakly, his reply to which was, "despite all that will happen, I will see to it that you are not harmed."  
"Austria!" Hungary cried, "You expect me to stay so sheltered in the midst of a _war_ while-"  
"Please," he was pleading,"Hungary, don't you see? Austria as a country was bound to fall sooner or later. There's nothing to fight for or to fight with. The parliament is in disorder, the army is terrified and in turmoil-Germany has won this war already, that much is carved in stone. I.." he sighed, "ever since that day you came to my house to work those years ago, armed with a frying pan and a mouth of stubborn words...the best I could do is to keep you and your country safe."

Hungary looked upon the eyes of the slumped nation that sat before her- they were the eyes of a defeated man and they contained no lie. They were eyes struggling with fear and regret and hate. The Austria that was so proud and compassionate was collapsing both as a man and a nation before her sight.  
"You know that I would never abandon you." somehow she had closed the distance between them and now they were so close that her chestnut locks were falling on his body, "I am not the kind of nation who would take so many advantages from you and forgetting about the cost, fleeing at the last second! I'm not going away, not now, not ever..." tears were starting to cut crystal paths down her cheeks, "Austria..."  
Her words fell apart as suddenly, he kissed her. slowly and gently at first but still kissing her, only breaking it when they were both short on breath. Hungary stared, shocked, into the soft gaze of Austria who said gently, breath tickling her neck, "This is what I mean-you're the fire and passion and all I lack in life yet you are a fool. Do you think I am doing this because I want to? I love you, Hungary, I'm doing this becuase I have no choice _but to-"  
_Hungary cut him off as she kissed him back and before they realized it, with only God as witness, the two nations were no longer two nations struggling in a political toil but two ordinary people who were diving into one moment more arousing then the next between the sheets of a bed.

* * *

"...So in truth, you're the only one that can help me." Austria said awkwardly to the tall nation, "Russia, I know you openly hate Germany-"  
"Da, as I do the entire Third Reich but you have not given me your point," Russia smirked grimly, "What will be in for me in _return_?"  
Austria grimaced- he hated the carefree childish tone that the nation always spoke in, he hated the face that had always a blend of malice and perhaps, amused innocence. He hated how Russia stood almost a full foot taller then him and most of all, he hated that signature malevolent smile which the nation always bore, mocking, frightening and concealing none of his true personality and devious intentions behind it. He tried to hide that distaste but soon realized the limited possibilities of things thathe _had_ indeed to give up and knew that he had naught to offer.  
"There is land..." he offered, "And-"  
"Nyet, I am not interested in your land that will soon be taken by the Germans. What? Have you no more irons in the fire_, comrade_?"  
Austria wanted to murder the other nation before he shakily let out a breath and thoughts flying, did realize he had one nore thing to offer. Sure russia was an intolerable bastard but his primary focus did not fade- Hungary. The Soviet Union was a large country and had a stagerringly large military...yes, Hungary would be protected, even if Russia would be the one doing it.  
"There is something else." Austria nearly winced at the prospect of surrendering his princess up to the foriegn country," A woman."

The larger man stared at Austria with those deep amythest eyes for several moments, wondering if he comprehended the other's words right or whether he was, to say, hallucenating. Surely Austria couldn't have said "a woman". The more he thought, the more it amused him- in fact, Russia was so amused at the comical saying that he let out a laugh, followed by more on a steady stream.  
"You..." he was chocking, "You said 'a woman' da? My own people would be fighting for the oppurtunity to...well, _take pleasure_, shall we say, with me. Such a perfect, aristocrat I thought you were, Austria! Most women aren't worth so much, da?"  
Austria was seething with rage at the personal insult and the insult to Hungary. How dare this filthy bastard degrade Hungary down as if she were a mere common slut? He wanted to cut Russia to pieces and burn his remains. He wanted to kill the other nation, to send him to hell if he could but common sense made him countinue with strained politeness despite his itching to murder Russia.  
"This isn't another whore you've been sleeping with, Russia. It's Hungary," Austria forced out, "I'm offering her to you to join the USSR for...20 years."  
"The nation?" Russia was taken back,"You're offering her, da?"  
"Only if you swear to protect her and her people." he said impassively,"On any accounts should she be harmed, I'll drag myself from hell if I have to to kill you."  
"I wouldn't put it past you," Russia smirked knowingly, "I'm going for 50, take it or leave it. No more, no less, da?"  
Austria gritted his teeth at the prospect of seeing his princess move to the Soviet Union house and being placed under the authority of Russia himself. Hungary- devoid of life, freedom and life. He would seek no forgiveness, he knew, because he would get none. When Russia was firm, he refused to be moved.  
"Yes," Austria forced out, "Your offer is accepted."

And under the intimadating stare of Russia, Austria signed the pact, for with that one word that was written, it sealed up both his and Hungary's fate up for only God knew how long.

* * *

The princess had been packing her bags ever since Austria, not meeting her eyes, had broken the news to her. She knew that he loved her and wanted her to be safe, but all reason left her ming except for one of stark betryal, the other naught but sorrow. She didn't want to leave. Hungary didn't want to leave this land which she had held so dearly as it was her. She had cried all the tears she had left before she had left her beloved house but that didn't change the fact that footsteps of greif followed her as she took her departure.

* * *

The trip to the Soviet Union wasn't a memorable one as for all that sat on Hungary's mind was Austria and, as bitter thoughts touched her, she wanted to scream. Scream with anger, scream with regret, scream with endless sorrow for the nation she loved to return and take her back. So as the train stopped at Stalingrad, her eyes were hard and she was tired and above else, weary as the cold wind touched her cheeks.  
Hungary was already aware that life was going to change for her, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The House in Stalingrad : Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did, Russia would have held world domination with his insanity.  
_note: Nations refer to themselves as their country's names in private but in public, call one another by their human names._

There was no escort or servant waiting to assist her, Hungary realized as she toiled down the steps of the train, heavy luggage in hand. She had been told that Russia, Ivan Braginski in the public eye, had been the one who accepted her in his house. Austria had been firm to the degree with anger that she must be cautious around him, taking no bait and to discard any thoughts of friendship or of trusting the other nation- he was a sly, cunning, whimical creature who wouldn't hesitate to destroy both physically or mentally another if their was anything to be gained.

Right now however, cold and desperate for a source of warmth- and source of warmth in the freezing snow, Hungary abandoned all notions of her warnings and in her best Russian, cried, "Is Mr. Braginski somewhere here?"  
A few heads turned her way but none showed comfirmation and most did not even turn their heads to look at the brunette. Holding back frustration, Hungary decided to wait at the chilling station and sat on a cold, frozen over bench, where the red Soviet flag was poised to the ground nearby, the hammer and sickle flashing infront of all passing eyes. She frowned- in her own native country, they did not follow the platforms of communism, nor believd in it. Within a world of so called equality- the banning of religion and the willingness to sacrafice everything for the People-Hungary felt like a fly in the ointment of Stalingrad.  
"Miss Elizabeta?" a young man who sported a head of soft brown locks approached her, "I'm Toris..." then he added softly, "Lithuania of the Baltic Countries. Russia sent me here to get you-" he winced at the said's name. To Hungary's curiosity, she witnessed fear grow bright in the nation's eyes. What exactly had Russia done to this nation that made him tremble in fear of saying naught but his _name?_  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I took the wrong street," Lithuania scratched the back of his head with a beaten, scrawny looking arm, "It's not often he lets us out. I'll be bringing you to the house now, I suppose...?"  
"Yes, and I'll be assuming that would like to see me."  
"That depends on him," his expression suddenly became clouded with dull anger, "Ivan doesn't give a fuck if we all died under his roof. Oh, I'm sorry about the language, Miss-"  
"Elizabeta would be fine, Toris. Don't excuse yourself from swearing, it's understandable."  
"Yes, E-Elizabeta."

Hungary saw Lithuania as a nervous and figety man, a person who was kind but often wore his heart on his sleeve. He was obviously nervous around her, though she couldn't comprehend why-maybe he was shy around members of the opposite gender? Lithuania was aloof but pleasent company though, but once again she couldn't help but wonder: waht had Russia, her soon to be master, had done to him that made him so weary and guiltful eveytime he spoke about the said nation?  
"Toris," Hungary asked on thier walk, "Tell me."  
"Yes?" he had taken her suitcases for her.  
"What _is _Mr. Braginski like?"  
Lithuania bit his lip at the unenjoyable but unavoidable topic that he knew was coming, "He's far from a good person. You'll understand why soon enough."  
"I've been told that." she smiled wryly," Before I came to Russia."  
"Back in Hungary and Austria and the rest of Europe?"  
She looked away as she remembered the places she had left behind-the dancing, the other nations- stern England, perverted France, the Italy brothers both different as day was from night, and most of all, Austria- was replaced by this ice and glaring USSR flags that stood like bloodstains against the snow.  
"Elizabeta, I'm sorry- i din't mean," Lithuania noticed her expression and fumbled with his words for a second, "Um...the house isn't so bad, with com-company and all..."  
"How long will I be expected to remain?"  
"I'm not clear on that, you'll have to ask Ivan."  
"Russian is only allowed, then?"  
"Communists' rules."

The rest of the trip was spent in a mildly comfortable silence- Lithuania in his own thoughts about Russia, the house, and this newcomer and the said wondering about her future, Russia, and one nation and topic that was stationed firmly within her heart despite her attempts to dislodge it: Austria.  
Lithuania saw Hungary as a rare work: her outsides were as hard as steel but her insides were as turbulent as stormy waters. her mind- both stubborn and independent- was purely set on what she had lost and refuded to move on for in her inner world, reality would always remain in the memories of the lands far from Russia and the present naught but a faux world. Lithuania saw many like this, for there were too many everyday. Those who lacked the will to fight, who lacked the strength emotionaly to move forward and leave the past behind-but he felt as though Hungary was different from all of those defeated people, for in those cold blue eyes that betrayed no hints of sentimental feeling, he saw that she would move forward in time. Hungary was after all, not a mortal but a nation, a country had to move with its people no matter what they had to pull through, be it WWI or the rise of the Soviet Union or even an entire collapse of a former empire, they all had to leave objects behind in their histories in one point of the other.

The two stopped infront of a grand looking house- no, mansion, Hunagru corrected herself and looked upon the building with stunned eyes. Sure it was not as grand as the palace in Austria but had an air of dignity and simple beauty of its own.  
The building, three floors tall, stood on a patch of ground deeply buried in hauntingly white snow and a few barren trees led Hungary and Lithuania to the wide the wide front doors, lining up along the wide path. It spoke of authority and bore the outspoken airs that only a figure like Russia himself could own yet despite all apperances, it seemed lonely and isolated and the lack of human presence and care dawned on Hungary like flies attracted like honey.

Now far from the presence of people, Lithuania finally regarded her with her true name, "Hungary, if you'll follow me..."  
The inside of the house was furnished with beautiful, rich furniture which were placed where needed, ebony, rosewood, magohany and lined with leather, yet it lacked real warmth to truly be a home and wore a starting aura of coldness and hostility. Sparse paintings of sunflowers hung about the walls, slightly brightening the rooms. Hungary noticed portraits of Stalin, Lenin, and the Red flag hung respectively on the walls she was passing by. She was eager to get away from the glaring eyes of the communist and quickly went up the waiting staircase.

"Well, uh, this is your room..." Lithuania stood back, waiting for her reaction.  
It looked like a rat hole compared to her rooms of luxury back at her rooms of luxury in Austria, for although she didn't expect the same silk sheets, velvets and furniture, even in her imagination, her own quarters was expected to be at least better presented then what lay before her.  
There were two beds on either side of the room- old and the covers having a faded look and a row of clever sewing lining up on one. With the exception of a small cabniet and a battered looking closet, the room lacked otherwise in other furniture unless the mirror next to the small window was accounted.  
"You'll be sharing rooms with Katyusha-Ukraine-there's her coming now." he gestured at a girl that was walking towards them," I have to go now, Russia will..." he winced and didn't finnish as he fled downstairs desparatley.  
"Wait-is Russia really-" Hungary broke off as she realized that Lithuania could no longer hear her.  
"Almost everyone here hates him," the girl-Ukraine-said,"Russia, I mean. You'd understand why when you see the varmit."  
Hungary smiled in welcome, disregarding the comment," I'm Elizabeta- Hungary."  
"I've heard and you probably know who I am," the busty nation took Hungary's hands into hers, "I'm Ukraine-Katyshua-, it's been so long since we last had new arrivals."  
She stared at the other girl's hand in surpise. Smooth and feminine on the outside, her palms were littered with stray blisters, callouses, burns and cuts. For the first time, Hungary glanced at Ukraine's attire out of stark curiosity- she never had to work for quite a number of years while in Austria's house. Memories of the past begin to surface- days where she and little Italy were maids in service of the Holy Roman Empire.

Ukraine-one of light blonde hair had her locks held by twin pigtails, a scarf tied around her head and her somewhat depressed looking face. A dirty apron and a tightly laced shirt held back the enormous rack and was finished with a pair of stained pants. It was not surprising that Ukraine looked at the other with heavily veiled envy-probably a time had passed since the nation owned elaborate clothing-if she owned any at all. Despite all though, Ukraine had a gentle smile gracing her lips and a twinkle in her eyes as she welcomed Hungary- a new nation of the Soviet Union.

* * *

"Russia, she's here." Ukraine had quickly backed out of the large office before the said replied- Lithuania wasn't the only one who was afraid of the master of the house, it seemed. Hungary could not fathom exactly what had been done to them that made them cower so, for Russia, in all apperances, did not seem like a cruel man.

He was a tall nation and bore snowy blonde hair accomanied by piercing amythest eyes. A long, rather worn out beige scarf fell from his back and messily on paper work that sat on the crowded desk and a bottle of vodka rested between his rather large goved hands. As he saw Hungary enter, he smiled but it never reached his eyes-still as cold and malicious as the moment before because the smile showed no warmth but screamed of mockery and amusement at some foolishness, taunting at Hungary.  
"New comrade!" Russia smirked, "How nice of you to join the Soviet Union!"  
"Mr. Russia, I need to know the duration of my...stay here."  
Russia raised an eyebrow- Hungary had no evident fear of him unlike the majority of his other aqaintences, friend or foe alike. No matter, this nation was different but it sufficed enough to say that the job would be finished quicker if she wasn't writhing in fright.  
"Austria and I reached an agreement of 40 years- and during that time, under my roof, you have to understand that my rules are to followed, da? Think of it was repayment- Germany would not hesitate to destroy that pathetic country of yours had I not chosen to listen to Austria's pleads and taken you under my wing."  
"I know, ." Hungary numbly nodded- she had not expected anything less from under the hands of Russia.  
"You're doing better then I thought."  
"What?"  
"I already imagined hundreds of outcomes when I broke the news, da, but most of them are ones of you crying or screaming at the top of your lungs." he coldly smirked, "It would be amusing should that be the case, da?"  
Hungary frowned, "That was rude, ."  
"Da? Is it?" he grinned maliciously," Then let's move on."  
"To what?" she didn't like his smile. It gave her the chills by just looking at him," Please don't smile that way, it's unpleasant."  
Russia's smirk only grew bigger, but this time it was laced with a tint of anger, "And what is? I remind you that you are under my roof, da?"  
She bit her lip and nodded- better co-operate with this man or face something much worse, "I apologize, Mr. Russia."  
"Good child, now I want to explain your duties around the house...why do you seem so surprised?"  
"Oh...it's nothing," she glanced away, "Austria had never had me to do work."  
"Better get used to it, da? You work if you want to eat."  
"It's not like I hate it, I'm just somewhat out of practice," she faintly smiled, "I like to cook..."  
"Da? You say you can cook?"  
"Yes Mr. Russia, and clean."  
"Then help Ukraine and Lithuania down in the kitchen, when you're done there, assist Belarus with the cleaning. Ask Ukraine for better clothes then that- silk won't last long in these conditions." the ruler took a drink from the vodka bottle, " I am not to be disturbed during the day and my rules are not to be broken."  
'But-"  
"But what?" he said impatiently, "Get out."  
"But-"  
"I said, get out!" his tone left no argument and surely enough, Hungary was standing out of the office a couple of secods later, facing a wooden door.

(_note: In this story, Russia has no sibling relations with Ukraine or Belarus and the Baltic Countries are cousins. Ukraine and Belarus are still sisters, though.)_


End file.
